This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is accessed or extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling or production operations. More particularly, wellhead assemblies often include blowout preventers, such as a ram-type preventer that uses one or more pairs of opposing rams to restrict flow of fluid through the blowout preventer or to shear through a drill string or another object within the blowout preventer. Various tools can be run into wells through the wellhead assemblies for formation evaluation or sampling. In some instances, such tools are lowered into wells by cables (e.g., wirelines or slicklines) and blowout preventers of the wellhead assemblies are used as wireline valves to seal about the cables.